Cai Melinda Li
"It takes training to get as good as I am." Cai Melinda Li is one of the few rare humans who supports the complete freedom of non-humans. Born on May 9th, 2251 on Mars, to now-retired accountants Jin and Nathan, and an older brother, Andrew. She saw her brother grow more distant from the family upon joining the Empire, leading her to leave home at age nineteen to pursue a life where she could put her technical skills to use without compromising her family the way Andrew did. She has since spent the last eleven years with the crew of the ancient former asari cruiser the Priestess as a security and VI systems consultant ("Hacker is just so tacky!") and, over time, a geological and planetological consultant. Her motives are deeply tied with the various resistance movements, though the origins of her devotion are unclear. Statistics Player: Cai Melinda Li Species: Human Faction: Resistance, One Galaxy Alignment: Neutral Good Class: Engineer Facebook Page: https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100002204040779 History Early Life Cai's childhood and teenage years were spent in a relatively solitary state. For a long time, she was close with her brother, but upon entering high school and university, Andrew began to focus on joining the Empire, alienating his little sister. She subsequently spent more and more time on her own, honing her already-growing skills with manipulating VI and programming. Cai was initially scouted out for the Prodigy Initiative, a government-sponsored program that trained young biotics and recruited youth talented with technology; after Andrew gained work with the Empire and barely stayed in touch, she put extra effort into failing her classes until they lost interest. She spent more time on the extranet and in touch with several conspiracy-theorist communities. Though she never put much stock in those theories, she did develop a small reputation under the name of Bird - an type of animal she knew a lot about, but never saw in Mars' sand-choked skies. Being naturally curious, Cai also spent a lot of time watching documentaries and movies involving the Empire's military and various remakes of the tale of how Commander Shepard saved the galaxy. Rather than gaining a pro-Empire message from them, however, she grew to be somewhat of a romantic about space-travel and eagerly began to seek a way to do it. Though the Empire could offer an interesting post, she did not want to become as distant as her brother. Instead, she put out a call for work and received several responses. The most intriguing was by Matthias DeJeann, captain of a cruiser named the ''Priestess. '' Life as a Freelancer Relationship with the Crew WIP Role WIP Formulation of the One Galaxy Movement WIP Current Condition Personality Cai is a strange amalgamation of curiosity and practicality. Though a true romantic about space-travel and 'seeing the stars,' she approaches problems like there is always a solution. This approach strikes people as optimistic, but at the same time, she has no problems with dismissing a flawed attempt at solving a problem. She gathers as much information as possible to make sure all potential holes are covered. Though it may strike some as paranoia and obsession, Cai takes pride in her thoroughness. She also takes extensive, even excessive pride in her intelligence and ability to think ahead. In her youth, she was extremely cocky, but recent events have taken some of the wind from her sails. She approaches others like an equal at all times, which means she doesn't always seem to give proper respect. By treating others on the same level, however, she is better able to get to the point of conversations and provide or absorb information. It is true, however, that Cai often forgets some subjects are sensitive and plunges ahead with questions and prying, often leading to insult or offense without meaning to; in an attempt to prove her latest research, she may seem bossy and inattentive to the needs of others. It is for the most part unintentional and actual grudges and anger are impractical, reserved for those who can waste time. Cai seems to always in a hurry and does not waste her time, and is dismissive towards anyone who does. In recent years, since her time with Ellendra, she has gained more empathy for others... if she notices someone's been offended. Even so, she still thinks the best approach in dealing with others is with honesty, and she is not in the habit of sparing the feelings of others or hiding her thoughts. Humor is not lost on her, however, and anyone that mistakes her emotional distance and somewhat clinical approach for a dour girl is quickly proven wrong. Full of silly and sometimes perverted side notes, she always manages to slide in something snide or snarky. Overall, though not the best and most inspiring leader, Cai is full of good sense and progressive thinking. Combat Skill Though not a direct combatant, Cai is a fast runner and uses her environment to her best advantage. Combined with the various programs and fast-action signals on her omni-tool, Cai can get by. She has been known to cause electrical fires and even developed ways to use signals to temporarily block biotic neural activity. She carries a pistol as a last resort but has very little experience using it. Overall, while not a hindrance in combat, she is not a soldier. Goals Cai's motivations are very private, but in the last several years, she has become more and more attached to the idea of a separatist movement. Her primary goal is to find someplace that non-Empire supporters can safely settle, but she knows that will be impossible without gathering and uniting enough people to keep the colony flourishing and protected. Category:Humans Category:One Galaxy Category:Original Characters